


Greed - V x OC Rin

by Mrs Smut Slut (MirjaH)



Series: V After Ending AU - Jihyun Kim x Rin Alford: What comes after a fresh new start? [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mystic Messenger Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, R18, Relief after a long wait, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Suspense, Smut, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, Who will get the girl?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirjaH/pseuds/Mrs%20Smut%20Slut
Summary: What happened after Fresh New Start, you ask? A long wait, that's what...But what happens when a noble competitor appears - as a potential threat to Jihyun's newly-found relationship with Rin?Is there enough spark inside the gentle artist to defend his happiness?The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz.The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst MomAll rights reserved.This fanfiction is R-rated. Please refrain from reading, commenting, and reblogging if you are a minor.Do not repost my work, thank you.





	Greed - V x OC Rin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, and would love it if you'll leave a comment of your thoughts!
> 
> Find me also on:  
> [My WordPress](https://mirjahcreative.wordpress.com/masterlist) | [My Tumblr](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com/archive) | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirHau79_MirjaH) | [My dA](https://www.deviantart.com/mirjah/)

> Psychology Tomorrow Online: _‘_ _\-- Jealousy strikes both men and women and is most typically aroused when a person perceives a threat to a valued relationship from a third party. The threat may be real or perceived. --’_
> 
>     _‘-- Although jealousy is a painful emotional experience, evolutionary psychologists regard it not as an emotion to be suppressed but as one to heed—it is a signal, a wake-up call, that a valued relationship is in danger and steps need to be taken to regain the affection of one's mate or friend. In this regard, jealousy is a necessary emotion because it preserves social bonds. It motivates people to engage in behaviors that maintain an important relationship. --’_

    The photographer and artist had always been interested in people, but after his engagement ended in a tragedy due to complex issues, he had picked a more enthusiastic approach to behavioral psychology. Jihyun had never really been jealous and reading the online article on the topic, he entertained the thought of how he’d behave in that state, for a fleeting moment. What if his loved one would attract other suitors? Luckily he had little reason to be jealous since his relationship with his girlfriend was good and she was no flirt toward other guys. Them meeting and ending up together had been perhaps the most improbable thing to happen to him. And her as well, Jihyun imagined. However, Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Liberty, had now been his girlfriend for well over two months.  
Just as he thought of her, his phone rang and the caller ID showed the photo of a pretty young woman with glasses, emerald eyes, and raven black, long hair. He answered the phone delighted to hear from her, greeting her warmly and asking how her day was.

    Rin Alford had been swamped in work and, therefore, not able to see her boyfriend in a while. They hadn’t even talked over the phone as often as they were accustomed to, so she missed him. Jihyun’s soft speech carried from her phone and made her sigh contently. The man had such a pleasant voice, one she was sure she’d never get sick of hearing. Sitting at her huge, old oak desk, the young lady smiled widely to herself. “Good evening, Jihyun. I’m superb now, that I get to speak with you!” Rin said, surprising even herself with how excited she sounded just after hearing his voice. “What about you, how are you and what were you doing now?”

    The enthusiasm in his girlfriend’s voice made Jihyun smile and a warm joy spread in his chest with her words. Jihyun explained what the article that caught his eye was about.  
“My week has been pretty much normal, though I’ve been missing you more than usual…” he said, not even wanting to resist the temptation to tease Rin just a bit.  
A bright and heartfelt giggle escaped her. “Oh, don’t you dare make me feel bad for doing my duty~!”

    Rin actually called to let him know one of the reasons she’d been so busy lately. The Embassy of Liberty in Seoul would be hosting a black tie ball and she told Jihyun that she would be the official representative of the King of Liberty. He was invited, too, for his renown art. Finally, she got to the topic that was difficult for her. “I’m afraid I can’t bring you as my official plus one since I haven’t introduced you to my parents yet. That being said, I would very much like for you to be there with me.” The princess waited with bated breath for Jihyun to answer, hoping that he wouldn’t be offended.

    Sometimes Rin's position just made things complicated. She’d been seeing Jihyun a short time, not wanting to announce it to her family just yet. Not that she didn’t want them to know Jihyun, on the contrary. She simply enjoyed their "commoner's intimacy” immensely and was reluctant to let go of their own little bubble of happiness. Naturally, Rin was aware that Jihyun had told his friends that he was seeing someone. He’d made it clear to them from the start, though, that he wasn’t going to tell them who the mystery woman was until she would introduce herself to them.  
“Darling, I understand your role requires discretion and distance between us on such occasions. You don’t need to worry. I would love to be there to support you, be it even from behind the scenes,” Jihyun said to her, his encouragement and devotion apparent in his voice. “When is the ball?”  
Rin let out the breath she’d been holding.

~~~~~

    The month leading to the formal flew by in a flash. They’d spent time together, and called and texted as usual. However, they’d carefully tiptoed - more or less intentionally - around the topic of the inexplicable, uncharacteristic frenzy that had possessed them both the day they’d met. Something about the whole occurrence had left them equally surprised, confused, and still - first and foremost - happy to have found each other. The flustering incident had left its mark on the couple: they had shied away from too intimate a situation ever since, for three months now. Both, oblivious to the other, thinking the same thing, were uncertain of how they might act - and worse yet if they would lose control as they did before.

    Now that the ball night was at hand, the best makeup artist in South-Korea had been flown to aid Rin, as well as an award-winning hairdresser. Despite her disdain towards fussing over her appearance, she allowed the beauty professionals to ‘go all out’ on her, as they had stated. The man in charge of Rin’s makeup was in his mid-twenties, a guy with a very kpop haircut and eyeliner. His attire was on the flashier side, screaming that he didn’t work at an office job. Even though his stereotypical mannerisms - almost feminine, like many males in the industry - led to believe he was homosexual, the man started at some point to throw more heated looks and flirty comments at Rin.

    Finally, after hours of meticulous blow-drying, priming, painting, powdering, and combing, she was ready. Princess Rin stood at the doorway waiting for her ride with her personal security detail close by. The princess kept her demeanor cool and collected while the beauticians were still there, positively ticked by the makeup artist acting so inappropriately toward her. Only the unspoken conversation, done by exchanging pointed glances with her bodyguard during it all, had kept Rin from throwing the flippant makeup man to the wall. She had been fairly sure he was gay the moment he stepped in, but the change in his behavior over the task had confused Rin. Now that she had an idle moment to herself, she thought back and got even more flustered, remembering the pretty young hair stylist girl blushing excessively while doing her hair.

    Butterflies flocked in Rin’s belly as she stepped through the door, after the area and their vehicle had been deemed safe by the security team. This was going to be the first time she would meet Jihyun at a more formal setting, far from their usual way of spending time together, and Rin in her royal capacity. Not to mention, him being one of the guests of honor, invited by the express request from the King of Liberty. When Rin had noticed on the guest list the artist ‘V’, photographer, painter, and co-founder of the small but renowned charity organization, the RFA, she’d actually struggled in maintaining her calm and collected demeanor - for the first time ever.

    Rin arrived at the embassy and was greeted by the ambassador and her spouse, along with the other people that helped host the ball. When it was time, Rin walked down the stairs to take her spot in the hall to greet the guests, only moments before the heavy doors to the ballroom and the main entrance were opened. As the guests entered the grand embassy building, they were greeted with the breathtaking sight of Her Royal Highness in her most dazzling public appearance yet. Beside her natural-born regal aura, the ambassadors and aristocrats paled in comparison.

    Even though Jihyun had attended countless black tie - and white tie - functions, this was the first of the royal kind for him. The woman who made him feel whole and treasured, too, just happened to be a monarch. So, here he was, in the lobby of the Embassy of Liberty in Seoul. The man’s exceptional, pastel blue hair swayed in rhythm to his feline-like smooth gait, as he sauntered in. Leaving his coat to the servant, he offered a gentle smile that reached his dreamy eyes and invited one’s gaze to his handsome, delicate face. His tall, lean figure in the line to greet the hostess of the evening was sure to turn heads. Which seemed to be common these days, Jihyun thought to himself, still flustered by the attention he’d gotten lately. It seemed that people had taken notice of him instead of his work ever since he’d met Rin. First, he’d figured it had to do with him being happier and more content in his life than before. The past few days, however, had been frankly ridiculous.

As the man stepped toward Rin, those thoughts were, however, forgotten. Jihyun was about to see her for the first time in well over two weeks, so he was queasy, to say the least. He finally laid his eyes on the black-haired beauty - and it was with great difficulty that he managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. The woman’s style was unlike he had ever seen her, even in the photos online, when he’d checked out what the media said about his girlfriend. It brought forth her best features.

    Rin’s long, almost blueish-black hair was pulled back in a simple yet elegant half-up style with a single, real live white flower adorning it. A few soft tendrils were left down to accompany her hime haircut on the sides. That practically pulled one's gaze to the long pillar of her neck, and up, over her plump, glossy lips, all the way to her intelligent, green eyes. The kind that seemed to look straight to one’s soul. She only ever wore contact lenses instead of her glasses in such occasions, and simply just to make her own life that much easier: it was inconvenient to have to push the frames back on her nose while dancing.

    Black layers of wide tulle hems spread around Rin’s petite frame, emphasizing her narrow waist. Her ivory back was left bare, apart from her hair falling over it in a black cascade. Jihyun had to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep his body from reacting as his eyes swept up along the dress. The man practically drank in the lowest dip of her neckline, cut in such a deep v that it reached all the way down to her midriff. That’s when he noticed the subtle shadows Rin’s round chest cast on her porcelain skin between the strips of fabric that formed the halter neck bodice. There was nothing he could do to prevent the heat rising on his face - and pooling lower on his body, too. Reminding himself to not call her Rin tonight - _only Her Royal Highness_ \-  Jihyun stepped forward, to formally introduce himself to the woman he loved.

    The monarchs of Liberty weren’t usually ones to show off their skin, but today was not a fully formal occasion - and Rin wanted to look her absolute best, knowing that Jihyun would be there, too. Greeting a distinguished guest after another, she kept her nerves under control. That was until she spotted Jihyun’s familiar form in the line. The man was a stunning sight, wearing his usual warm, slightly reserved, yet sincere smile - _Shy? While discreetly undressing her with his eyes?!_  
His slim-fitting, two-piece tuxedo suit showed off the photographer’s unexpectedly strong body, his wide shoulders, and slim waist. The crisp white tuxedo shirt was adorned with emerald cufflinks, his top button was open and he’d opted to leave out the bowtie - as was acceptable from an artist. Jihyun’s relaxed chic look was impeccable on him and the man would not have gone unnoticed, even by the blind. Most certainly not by Rin.

    Just seeing Jihyun made the rest of the crowd disappear for the princess. When his heated gaze met her green orbs, there were a few more people in the line before him.  Her Royal Highness, Princess of Liberty felt shivers run all over her body and heat rise within her body before they’d even touched. When Jihyun, _or V, as she was to address him today_ , took the hand the princess offered in greeting, the electric current between them was almost strong enough to make the lights in the hall flicker.  
His smooth, silken voice caressed Rin’s ears, making her imagine his lips on them, instead of just his words… She swallowed and licked her lips that suddenly felt dry.  
Her ivory soft hand in his had V picturing it travel across his arm, chest, and lower… He had to hold back a shudder and suck in a deep breath to regain his equilibrium.  
People next in line started to clear their throats awkwardly. The two had stretched the brief formal greeting a tad too long and V reluctantly let go of the princess. Quickly she pulled her hand back, cursing her duties as the hostess of this ball. It meant that she had to stay here and see all the guests before she could join them in the ballroom - and find V.

  


* * *

If you like my work, please consider this!

[ ](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _2019 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_
> 
> If you like my work, please consider commissioning me!  
> [My Tumblr](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com/post/179794896921/mobile-commission-info) | [My WordPress](https://mirjahcreative.wordpress.com/commissions) | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirHau79_MirjaH) | [My Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirjaH/works) | [My dA](https://www.deviantart.com/mirjah/)
> 
> * * *


End file.
